


Bruises

by KaleyMarie



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Physical Abuse, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleyMarie/pseuds/KaleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You winced as you took off your jacket to inspect your arm, grimacing at the hand print shaped bruise on your right forearm before tossing your jacket onto a chair beside you. You traced the outline of the bruise with your fingertips, pressing down slightly to see how sensitive it was.</p><p>“Hey (y/n), can I ask you-” your eyes jerked open as you heard Barry enter the room, realizing far too late that he would be able to see every bruise on your body, old and new.</p><p>“Who did this?” Barry asked, moving closer to get a better look at your arms before looking you in the eyes and repeating, “(Y/n), who did this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> The actual abuse isn't in the fic, it has already happened to (y/n) and they are just looking at the bruises the following day.
> 
> Based off of a request from tumblr user zbvbble: "basically, the reader (girl) is best friends with Barry and they secretly like each other but never do anything about it bc they don't want to ruin their friendship. anyway, one day Barry finds bruises on her and he finds out that they're from her bf and he gets really angry and goes and beats him up, then the reader has to calm him down and they finally admit their feelings for each other? angst and fluffy please?"
> 
> I hope I did it justice!

You winced as you took off your jacket to inspect your arm, grimacing at the hand print shaped bruise on your right forearm before tossing your jacket onto a chair beside you. You traced the outline of the bruise with your fingertips, pressing down slightly to see how sensitive it was.

You could feel your eyes start to burn as you thought back to the previous night, how your boyfriend had grabbed you when you dared to say that you were going out for the night with some friends. You had been so surprised by his outburst that you didn’t have enough time to react, only flinching  and cowering in his grasp as he raised his arm as if to hit you. You could still remember the fear as you waited for a blow that would never come, the fear that didn’t really go away even as he apologized over and over, swearing that he would never do it again.

He just loved you so much; he couldn’t stand the thought of being without you even just for an evening.

You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to slow your breathing, knowing that if you started to cry you wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Hey (y/n), can I ask you-” your eyes jerked open as you heard Barry enter the room, realizing far too late that he would be able to see every bruise on your body, old and new.

“Hey Barry,” you turned around with a smile, praying that he would understand your tone and let it go, “What’s up?”

“Who did this?” Barry asked, moving closer to get a better look at your arms before looking you in the eyes and repeating, “(Y/n), who did this?”

“Oh, this is nothing, I tripped last night and-”

“Cut the bullshit,” Barry interrupted, “I’ve been on the receiving end of enough punches to know what the bruises look like. Now, _please_ tell me, _who did this to you?”_

Your eyes filled with fresh tears as his voice shifted from angry to compassionate, emotion obvious in his voice. You looked up at him to see tears in his eyes as well, and that crumpled what little resolve you had left.

“My b-boyfriend,” you choked back a sob and threw your arms around Barry as he moved to give you a hug, finally letting everything out as he held you in his arms. You should’ve known that your best friend would've understood, that he would always be there for you no matter what. Honestly you knew that you should have told him the moment it started happening, but every time you plucked up the courage to tell him the city needed saving and you lost your nerve.

And you didn’t think that you were more important than everyone else in the city, so you stayed quiet.

“I’m going to kill him,” Barry breathed, moving back from you so he could look you in the eyes. You were about to smile and thank him, before you saw that he was dead serious. You started to say something when he kissed you on the forehead and ran off with his super speed, leaving you to stand there in shock before running off at normal speed to your car, swearing all the way there.

“Fuck,” you whispered under your breath as you started your car and drove to where you knew your boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend, would be. No matter how much the idea of him being dead made you happy, you knew that you couldn’t let Barry do it. Although you loved him for many reasons the main one was how kind he was, how big his heart could be even after the countless hardships he’s been through. Killing someone out of anger might be the thing to snuff out that light, and you were _not_ about to let that happen.

You ran up the stairs of your boyfriend’s front door and were not surprised to hear fighting going on inside, quickly opening the door with your spare key as you yelled, “Barry? Barry where are you?”

You moved through the kitchen to the living room, and were greeted to the sight of Barry sitting on top of your boyfriend as he hit him over and over again. Moving closer you noticed that your boyfriend was unconscious, Barry was beating him to death.

“ _Barry! Barry stop! Please!”_ Your voice broke as you made your way over to him and grabbed onto his shoulder, stumbling back a bit when he stilled at your touch.

“ _Why?”_ he hissed, still glaring down at your boyfriend, “ _Why_ should I stop when he had the _nerve_ to _hit_ you?” He looked up at you then, and your eyes widened when you saw the flashes of lightning in his eyes, you placed a hand on his cheek and smiled slightly when you felt him lean into the touch, deciding then and there that you were going to throw caution to the wind and tell him the truth.

“Because I love you,” you whispered, looking away from him when his eyes snapped up to meet yours, “And if you did this it would _destroy_ you, and _I can’t see that happen to you!_ I can’t I just-”

You fell silent when you felt warm lips press against yours, stilling for a moment before you wrapped your arms around Barry’s neck and pulled him flush against you. His hands moved to rest on your hips and squeeze gently, treating you with as much care as you always imagined that he would. You could have stayed there forever, each of you exploring the other's mouth with all the passion and love that you were capable of showing in just a kiss. Slowly you pulled apart, but stayed pressed together as you rested your foreheads together.

“You know I love you too, right?” Barry whispered, his hands trailing up your sides to caress your cheeks.

“Now I do,” you replied, more tears coming to your eyes as your lips broke into a wide grin. He brushed the few tears that fell from your eyes and smiled just as wide as you, leaning in to capture your lips in another kiss.

And even though you knew that he wasn’t going to be able to fix every aspect of your life, it was enough to know that he was going to be able to heal your broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought and leave kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
